


A Quiet Birthday.

by Awkwardpickles91



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Fluff, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardpickles91/pseuds/Awkwardpickles91
Summary: Mickey just wants a quiet birthday. His husband has other ideas...
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	A Quiet Birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get this done before the day was over and I rushed it so my apologizes. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> Feedback is amazing!

Ian had woken up before Mickey as he looked at him, lying on his side. Ian smiled and pressed light kisses on his neck as he inhaled Mickey. Mickey moves around a bit but doesn’t wake up as Ian moves away from him. 

Ian grabbed his phone from the nightstand and saw the date; August 10th. Mickey’s birthday. His husband was 26 years old today and Ian was just happy they got to celebrate it together. He remembered celebrating it with Mickey when they were kids but Mickey didn’t even tell him; Mandy was the one who dropped that bomb and Ian was desperate to figure out what got him. He got the money from shaking Frank’s jacket when he passed out on the floor and bought a 6 pack and Mickey’s favorite cigarettes.  He also had gotten Mickey a key chain that said ‘Mickey’. It of course had a mouse on the back of it which Ian laughed at when Mickey saw it and nearly punched him for laughing. Ian never knew what had happened to that key chain but the way Mickey showed his gratitude towards Ian that night in one of the many abandoned warehouses; it's safe to say Mickey really cared that Ian showed that he cared. 

Ian puts his phone back down and kisses his husband's neck again just as Mickey starts waking up; Mickey smiles and pushes into Ian’s arms and his butt against Ian’s cock. “Good morning.” Ian smiles as he kisses his neck and wraps his arm tighter around Mickey’s side. “Morning birthday boy.” Mickey groans as Ian smiles. 

“How does it feel to be closer to thirty?” Mickey groans and throws Ian’s arm off of him, making Ian laugh. “Fuck off Gallagher.” Ian laughs as Mickey sits up. “Your thirty, flirty and thriving Mick.” Mickey gets up as he puts on a pair of boxers from the floor before flipping Ian off as he walks out. 

Mickey walks downstairs; Seeing Carl, Liam and Fanny at the table. “Morning.” “eggs, toast and bacon on the stove and counter.” Mickey walks over and pours himself some coffee. “Uncle Mickey.” Mickey looks down at Franny; her red hair all over the place as she holds a folded up piece of paper. “What missy?” she holds up the paper as Mickey grabs it. Mickey reads in messy hard writing; **Happy birthday** **Mickey!** Mickey smiles as he opens the card and it shows a tall man with long red hair holding hands with a shorter one with black hair. 

“Thanks Missy.” Mickey bends down and kisses her head. “Welcome.” Mickey walks over to the table with her and sits down. “Happy birthday.” Mickey looks at Liam.. “thanks.” Carl drinks his coffee as Ian walks down and kisses Franny head. “Breakfast is on the counter and stove.” Ian walks over and gets him and Mickey a plate. “Are we having a party tonight?” “Why would we have a party?” “Because it's your birthday.” “Party! Party!” Franny starts chanting as Ian walks back over. “We’ll see about a party.” “no, no fucking parties.” Franny starts pouting as she eats. 

Ian sits down next to Mickey; “Oh come on; it can just be us, vee and Kev and Sandy.” Mickey looks at him; “I don’t wanna make a big fucking deal. I survived another year; big deal.” Mickey drinks his coffee as Ian eats his toast. “Fine, well just have a quiet day.” 

Mickey was outside having a smoke as Sandy walked up; “Happy birthday.” Mickey scoffs as she sits down next to him and pulls out an envelope. “Here.” “I didn’t want any fuss.” Sandy takes his cigarette; “just open it up old man.” Mickey rips open the envelope and pulls out a card. Opening it up it reads, “ _ Happy birthday ass face.”  _ Mickey looks at Sandy. 

“Thanks; douchebag.” Sandy hands him back his cigarette. 

Mickey walks back in and can see Ian talking to someone quietly; Mickey walks quieter to see if he can hear what they are saying… 

“Just get him out of the house; i’ll take care of everything else.” Mickey walks into the kitchen. “What needs taking care of?” he speaks up; making Lip move away from Ian who’s staring at Mickey. “Nothing..” Mickey raises an eyebrow. “I don’t want any fuss Ian!” “and you won’t get any; I’m taking you to the alibi for birthday drinks. Lip is staying to watch Franny.” 

Mickey looks over at Lip; who’s clears his throat. “I’m gonna go check on Freddie.” he gets out of his seat and runs upstairs. Mickey looks back at Ian who walks over to him and kisses his check; “Get in different clothes and we can go.” 

Ian and Mickey both start walking to the alibi. “You sure Lip didn’t mind watching Franny?” “He doesn’t mind; let's just go have some drinks and have a quiet birthday.” Ian wraps an arm around Mickey’s shoulder and Mickey wraps his arm around his waist. “Are you trying to get me drunk and low my guard?” Ian and Mickey make it to the albi as Ian opens the door for them. “Never had to do that before.” Mickey chuckles as he walks into the albi. 

“Surprise!” Mickey stops dead in tracks as he sees everyone and a banner that says happy birthday. “Happy birthday Mickey!” Kevin yells as Vee walks over; “I didn’t want all this..” Mickey gestures to the room. “You married a Gallagher honey; you don’t get to pick what you want and don’t want.” she kisses his cheek. “Now come and get some food.” 

Mickey and Ian walk further in as Franny runs over to him; “happy birthday!” Mickey picks her up and props her on his hip. “Thanks Missy.” he kisses her head as Kevin pours him a beer. “Here you go man!” 

Mickey was feeling pretty good as he started taking shots with Sandy; he was feeling buzzed and was enjoying himself as he heard Vee’s voice. “Cake time!” she walks out holding a cake as Mickey lets out a breath. 

The cake had “ _ Happy birthday Mickey.”  _ on it and some candles on it as everyone starts singing happy birthday; Mickey stared at his cake then at the red head who planned all of this. Mickey couldn’t remember the last time his birthday had been made into a party but nobody really ever needed something to party too. 

It felt...good to have a nice change. He blew out his candles and everybody cheered. 

After having the cake; Mickey walked over to Ian who was talking with Lip. “stealing my husband back..” Lip puts his hands up and walks over to Tami. Ian looks at Mickey; “so...good birthday?” Mickey licks his lips as he stares up at his redhead with green eyes. 

“The best.” he pulls Ian down and kisses him; who kisses him back. 


End file.
